


A Slut By Any Other Name

by Sangrylah



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Swearing, Tony Stark is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asserts his slut status, and unites all the sluts in the world. All in one day’s work, ladies and gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slut By Any Other Name

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark! Tobias Shell called you a man-slut in his latest article; what you think of that?”  
Tony spins on his heels.  
“Well, I have far more important to do than read the work of the good Mr Shell so I didn’t really think anything of it until now, but I certainly can tell you what I think of it _now_.”  
An excited shudder runs through the crowd. “Which one is your camera boy? This one on the left? This one? No? This one? Okay, this one, I got it.”  
He pauses to adjust his suit, licking his lips, then locks his gaze on the TV feed and winks. The journalist who asked the question bits his lips in excited glee: this was gonna be _good_.  
“You call me slut. You say I’m a slut because I like sex. Because I sleep with people, a lot of them strangers to me. Because I find great pleasures in their company. All of it is true,” he says while looking at many cameras. “If this is what you think is a slut, so yes, I am a slut.”  
He pauses and smiles at the first camera, crossing his arms. “So what? Don’t you like sex? Don’t you feel good having sex? Don’t you like the feeling of closeness and intimacy it gives you? Don’t you think sex represents more than just the creation of children? I believe it does,” Tony says quietly, forcefully. “I also believe it is an enjoyable, healthy and profound part of the human experience. I will even stray a little off topic and say that I believe that the responsible use of birth control is an essential component of a mature, civilized society; no one should have to thwart their urges or needs, be they sexual, social or else. And if these beliefs make me a slut in some people's eyes, then so be it. I will stand united with my fellow sluts, now and always.”  
He pauses and licks his lips, a victorious smirk adorning his mouth. The journalists are now silent, gobsmacked. “So tell me, why wouldn’t I want to be a slut?” Tony steps forward, making his face the only thing in the first journalist’s camera’s focus. When he talks, intensity leaks from his word. “You call me a slut like it’s a slur. I, for one, am very proud of my sluttiness. It makes my life a lot more fun than yours, Mr Shell,” He ends with a smirk. He draws back then, waves a dismissing hand. “That will be all, thank you gentlemen - and lovely women” he adds with a flirtatious wink and a wave of his eyebrows for the young pretty thing at the front row “- for your attention.” Very pleased with himself, he saunters back up the stairs. He can hear the journalists whisper furiously in his retreating back, and smirk self-righteously. He stops a beat to nonchalantly adjusts his vest before striding to the nondescript front door of the - boring and dull, dull, no glass an no IA at all, how can it exists ?- building. And then, because he is Tony Fucking Stark, he thinks better of it, and spins on his heels, arms wide open. “Slut and PROUD!” he yells, and the flashes go _mad_.  
Yeah, that’s more like it, he thinks with a very smug internal smirk. Take that, traditionalist thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I honestly can’t see why it’s wrong to love sex, and (because?) Tony is called a manslut (and a _playboy_ , because men are allowed to love sex without being _despised_ for it) in many fics.  
>  A part of Tony’s speech comes from the front page of the SlutsUnite website (SlutsUnite(dot)org) that actually inspired this thing. I urge you to take a pick, they propose very cool and fun avatars for all of us proud sluts!


End file.
